Espoir en pause
by Mimie000
Summary: Quand il s'avère que la fille la plus têtue et bad ass qu'il existe encore dans le monde est aussi sa seule chance de s'en sortir, Alicia fera avec, mais ses sentiments auront raison un jour ou l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**PDV Alicia**

J'étais seule, mais ça ne me faisait rien. Je voulais seulement que tout finisse. Ma mère était avec Travis à l'avant du bateau. Chris et Nick étaient à l'intérieur en train de faire une partie de carte. Je regardais l'eau faire sa route dans le sens opposé dans lequel nous allions. Parfois, il nous arrivait de croiser un infecté dans l'eau. Nous le regardions partir loin dans la mer, voir l'océan. Ofelia ne nous parlait plus vraiment, mais c'était compréhensible, elle était en plein deuil. Et pas n'importe quel deuil, non celui de sa mère. Puis, bon, comme on s'y attendait, c'était pareil pour Daniel. Pas la peine d'essayer d'engager la conversation avec lui.

D'un coup sec, le bateau se stoppa. Je dus me retenir à la barrière de sécurité pour ne pas tomber directement dans les hélices du moteur.

\- Pardon! entendis-je crier.

Je m'éloignai de la rampe et m'empressai d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. J'arrivai à l'avant et vis que nous étions à un port. Je ne fis qu'à ma tête et courus hors du yacht. J'étais capable d'aller en mer, mais il m'arrivait d'avoir des malaises, alors je me précipitai sur la terre ferme à la première occasion.

\- Alicia attend! fit Nick en me suivant de prêt.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux parents, et vis qu'aucun n'avait vu que nous étions partis.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi chercher dans les maisons des rations? Et du linge au passage, ça doit bien aire deux semaines que je suis dans les mêmes vêtements, et toi genre trois semaines, sans compter que t'as volé ces fringues à un homme qui est mort à l'hôpital. Ce qui est vraiment répugnant. fis en ayant recours à plein d'expressions faciales.

\- Oui je viens avec toi. Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser partir seule. fit-il en me devançant.

Je le regardai quelques secondes partir et me mis à courir pour le rattraper. Nous passions devant des magasins tous autant en mauvais état que les autres. Je vis un supermarché au coin de la rue. Je fis signe à Nick de me suivre, ce qu'il fit.

J'ouvris doucement la porte pour d'abord vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un, mas rien ne semblait anormale. J'ouvris la porte au complet et entrai sans manquer de faire du bruit. Je pris un panier et Nick en pris un lui aussi. Nous partîmes chacun de notre côté prendre ce qui nous intéressait. Ce qui était pratique, c'est que dans ce supermarché, il y vendait plein de truc. Comme: de la nourriture, des fourniture scolaires, des livres, un peu de linges, certains produit ménagés et des trucs que l'on retrouve dans un Home Depot. Je commençai avec la nourriture. Je mis dans mon panier trois boîtes de biscuits, deux boîtes de céréales, trois sachet de pâtes alimentaires, plus d'une vingtaine de cannes de conserves de sauce tomate, ou de crème de champignons, etc. Je mis aussi six caisse de bouteille d'eau parce que l'on en a jamais trop. Deux caisses de jus en carton, des barres tendres, des chips, de la farine et j'en passe. Ensuite, j'allai dans le rayon des fournitures scolaires et y pris trois sacs à dos Vans, des stylos, des crayons de plombs, des cahiers et des feuilles lignées, des crayons à mine, et des mines, un taille crayon, des effaces et une étuis pour y ranger tout ça. J'avais surtout pris ce matériel pour écrire ou dessiner pour passer le temps sur le bateau. Je me dirigeai dans la section des livres et pris sept livres différents, un pour chacun et nous pourrions les échanger quand nous en aurions fini un. Je courus presque au rayon du linges. Je pris de nouveau sous-vêtements pour tout le monde, donc autant boxer, que de dessous pour femmes et de soutien-gorge. Je pris quatre nouveaux ensembles pour chacun. Car les nôtres étaient tachés de sang. Puis je finis dans la section des produits ménagés. Je pris sept bouteille de champoing, dix savons en cube, trois bouteille de savon à mains, cinq bouteilles de Spectrogel. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est dans une apocalypse que je vais me laisser avoir des boutons! Je pris deux emballages d'assiettes en cartons, d'ustensiles, de bols pour cuisiner, de tasse à mesurer et un peu la base pour pouvoir cuisiner. Je pris en dernier lieu de la corde, une hache, du tap, un marteau, ah oui! du febreeze, et secrètement une boîte de tampons.

J'avais fini, de tout amasser je partis donc vers la sortie et me rendis au bateau. Nick m'attendait là-bas. Le connard n'avait pris que de la bouffe!

\- Mais où étiez-vous passés toue les deux! cria ma mère.

\- On était en ville. On a pris quelques trucs important pour la route en bateau.

\- Très bien allez les ranger, mais la prochaine fois dites-le moi quand vous partez. finit-elle.

Je souriais en me retenant de rire à Nick. On rangea tout et je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, que je partageais avec Ofelia. J'ouvris la porte mais n'y voyais Ofelia nul-part. C'était bizarre, je me suis donc mise à m'inquiéter. Je courus à la salle des commendes, là où tout le monde se trouvait et faisait une partie de poker.

\- Avez-vous vu Ofelia? demandais-je.

\- Elle est partie avec son père marcher un peu. me répondit Travis en poussant ses jetons au milieu de la table.

C'était marrant parce qu'avant, quand nous jouions au poker, nous mettions en jeu de l'argent, des bijoux, et tout ce qui aurait pu avoir de la valeur, mais là, je vous jure, ils jouaient au poker avec du papier pq.

Je sortis sur le pont du bateau et croisai les bras en laissant mes cheveux me fouetter le visage. J'entendis crier soudainement. J'essayais de voir d'où ça provenait, mais je n'arrivais pas à en trouver la source. Je pris la hache que j'avais pris au supermarché et courus en direction des cries. Plus j'avançais, plus je me disais que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Je vis Ofelia courir en ma direction et son père derrière elle en pointant un fusil sur elle. Elle arriva à ma hauteur et me tira par le bras. Son père essaya de me tirer dessus, mais il me manqua de justesse. Nous tournâmes à un coin de rue et nous cachâmes dans une maison. J'ouvris rapidement la trappe du grenier et fis monter Ofelia. Je montai à mon tour et refermai la trappe en essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Nous pouvions l'entendre marcher, respirer, grogner et frapper contre les murs. J'avais mis ma main sur la bouche d'Ofelia et gardais une oreille attentive. Je mis ma main libre sur le sol mais sursautai en sentant un liquide gluant et glissant. Je regardai d'un peu plus près et vis que c'était du sang. Je me levai un peu et regardai partout. C'est là que l'on m'a plaqué au sol. L'infecté tentait de me mordre, mais je le repoussais. En une seule seconde il arrêta de bouger, tous ses muscles s'affaissèrent et je sentis du sang me tomber sur la figure. Je poussai le corps à côté de moi et regardai Ofelia avec un air de remerciement. Elle ne fit que me sourire et retourna près de la tour. Nous entendîmes Daniel crier mais son cri se coupa inprévisiblement avant la fin et nous entendîmes son corps tomber sur le sol. Nous sortîmes tranquillement de notre cachette. Il n'y avait personne. Mais nous pouvions voir Daniel, enfin son corps allongé sur le sol.

J'allais m'approcher de son corps, quand nous entendîmes un " clic " de chargement d'un fusil.

\- Levez vos mains. entendis-je.

Je m'exécutai sans jamais me retourner vers la personne. Sans que ne m'y attende, quelqu'un se mit à me tripoter un peu partout.

\- Elles ne sont pas armées. fit une autre voix.

\- Okay tournez-vous maintenant.`

Je me tournai en ne faisant aucun geste brusque et jetai un regard à Ofelia qui me regardais droit dans les yeux.

\- Maintenant! criais-je.

Nous partîmes en courant de la maison. Nous courions sans jamais nous arrêter. Rapidement nous arrivâmes au bateau. Je m'empressai de monter et d'aller vers ma mère qui discutait avec Travis. Elle me vit et fit des yeux ronds. Elle s'approcha de moi tranquillement, mais Travis l'en empêcha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandais-je.

\- Alicia, où étais-tu passée? demanda Travis avec hésitation.

\- Je suis allée aider Ofelia, Daniel à tenté de la tuer. fis-je pour m'expliquer.

Je devais parler fort puisque Chris, Nick et Victor arrivèrent derrière moi.

\- Alicia... fis Nick.

\- Quoi! criais-je en me retournant vers lui.

\- Tu t'es fait mordre.

\- Quoi? non je ne me suis pas fait mordre. Ofelia l'a tué et ce n'est que son sang qui m'est coulé dessus. ajoutais-je.

\- Non ma chérie, tu t'es fait mordre. fit ma mère en écartant un peu ma veste de ma peau.

Il y avait clairement une marque de morsure. Je sentais la peur m'envahir. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. La seule chose que je réussis à faire sortir était:

\- Maman... juste avant de me mettre à pleurer.

J'allais m'effondrer sur le sol mais elle me retint. Je fermai les yeux en pensant que c'était sûrement la dernière fois. Mais au lieu, je me réveillai dans ma chambre. Je me levai en posant une main sur ma tête qui tournait. Je pouvais entendre ma mère pleurer et Travis qui tentait de la consoler. Tout était silencieux. Personne ne riait, personne ne parlait. Je regardai par la fenêtre où nous étions et remarquai que nous étions toujours au port. C'est à cet instant que je me rappelai que je m'étais fait mordre. Je me dirigeai à grand pas vers mon miroir. J'examinai la plaie qui commençait à se refermer. Elle était douloureuse. Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour me rendre aux toilettes et désinfecter tout ça, mais la porte était barrée. Je mis à cogner contre la porte et pus entendre ma mère crier. J'ouvris la fenêtre et sortis par celle-ci. Ma mère cessa de crier et en les observant de l'extérieur, alla voir pourquoi je ne faisais plus de bruit. Travis ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et revint paniqué.

\- Elle n'est plus là. Elle est sortie par la fenêtre. fit-il en prenant son fusil.

Une boule de stresse apparue dans mon ventre. Je m'avençai vers la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit. Travis apparut et pointa son arme sur moi. Je ne bougeais plus.

\- Elle est ici! cria-t-il.

Je grognai presque silencieusement, mais ce fut assez pour qu'il lève son arme encore plus vers moi. Tout le monde arriva et me regarda. Ma mère me regardait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Est-ce que je le fais? demanda-t-il.

\- Fais-le, elle est partie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive en tant que monstre. fis ma mère en nichant sa tête dans le cou de mon frère.

Travis en me regarda un peu triste et chargea son arme qui était dès lors prêtes à tirer. Juste avant qu'il tire je courus et sautai dans l'eau. Le sang s'effaça peu à peu et je nageai jusqu'à la rive. Sortis de l'eau, je toussai en essayant de retrouver mon souffle. Je vis travais et ma mère arriver vers moi en courant.

\- Il faut la tuer maintenant Maddy!

\- Non attends Travis.

\- Travis arrêtes avec ton fusil à la con! criais-je. Je ne suis pas un zombie. Et de voir que tu allais m'abattre directement sans hésiter me brise le coeur en miles morceaux. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment apprécié, mais avec le temps, je m'y étais fait que tu sois à la place de mon père. Mais finalement t'aurais dû rester avec Liza.

\- Oui, Travis, t'aurais dû rester avec Liza. entendis-je.

Nous nous tournâmes vers la personne qui avait lâché ces mots et je fus surprise de reconnaître la voix de la fille qui nous avait garder Ofelia et moi un peu plus tôt.

 _ **Coucou, alors j'ai entendu parlé des fans qui ont inventé un personnage pour Eliza Taylor dans Fear the walking dead. Et donc, je me suis mise à faire une fan fic avec ce personnage. Vous pouvez me donner votre avis à propos de ça, et pardon pour les fautes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**PDV Alicia**_

Nous nous tournâmes vers la personne qui avait lâché ces mots et je fus surprise de reconnaître la voix de la fille qui nous avait garder Ofelia et moi un peu plus tôt.

Je restais là, à regarder notre ex-preneur d'otages. Elle était blonde, aux yeux bleus, teint pâle, mince et de taille moyenne. Je devais être un peu plus grande qu'elle voir que nous étions de la même grandeur. Elle portait un jean noir déchiré d'un peu partout, un t-shirt blanc, mais plus trop blanc dû à la sueur, la terre, le sang et voilà quoi, et une veste en cuir noire.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand je la vis pointer son arme sur moi. Je ne bougeais plus, je ne respirais plus, je ne faisais rien. Je la fixais tout simplement. Puis nous repartîmes dans une ronde d'explications.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle s'est fait mordre? fit la jeune fille.

\- J'en sais rien peut-être quatre heures pourquoi? fit ma mère qui se tenait loin de Travis.

\- Alors tout va bien pour elle, en plus sa morsure cicatrise déjà. continua-t-elle.

\- Mais elle a été mordue. insista Travis.

La blonde s'approcha de lui et lui posa son fusil contre le dessous de son menton.

\- Je sais parfaitement qu'elle s'est fait mordre. Mais voyez-vous, elle n'a eu aucune réaction face à la morsure, elle est donc hors de danger. Maintenant vous allez me suivre.

Plus personne n'osait parler puisque trois hommes s'étaient joins à elle. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et me fit avancer. Je grelottais. Il faisait frais et j'étais trempée jusqu'à l'os. Travis marchait un peu à l'écart.

Nous marchions comme des zombies. Vous aurez compris la blague! Nous ne faisions que déambuler dans les rues de la ville à suivre cette blondasse. Après presque deux heures de marches, nous arrivâmes devant les grilles d'un grand manoir. Un homme s'approcha des grilles en les saluant et nous ouvrit. Je suivis les autres jusqu'à l'intérieur. La blonde nous laissa dans le salon et partit de son côté.

Je me tourna vers ma mère rapidement et d'un air sérieux.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici. On va se faire tuer. dis-je d'un ton bas.

\- Je sais, dès que le champ est libre nous partons au bateau et nous repartirons en mer. dit-elle.

Une douleur sourde fit son apparition à l'endroit de ma morsure. Je posai ma main dessus et sentis que ma peau était un peu humide et ferme. Comme si la morsure était guérie. Je courus à un miroir et dégageai mon gilet de ma peau pour pouvoir la voir. Mais plus rien. Il n'y avait que de la peau, comme si je ne m'étais jamais fait mordre. C'était juste trop pour moi d'être témoin de ça. Ma mère vint derrière moi et regarda ma peau humide dû au liquide que ma peau sécrétait pour m'aider à guérir.

\- Wow. fit ma mère sous le choc.

La petite blonde revint avec un autre homme. Il était grand, costaud, le crâne rasé, le teint foncé, et un pantalon ainsi qu'une camisole de militaire. Il était droit comme un pique.

\- Prenez un siège, c'est l'heure des explications. dit-il.

Nous prîmes place dans les deux sofas qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Je m'assis sur les genoux de Nick puisqu'il n'y avait plus de places. Il fit la gueule en premier lieu, mais ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur nous, il fit comme de rien.

\- Je suis Pike, un ex-militaire à présent. Je suis en charge de ce groupe de survivants depuis le début de l'apocalypse. Elle, c'est Elyza. Désolée pour son accueille tout à l'heure. Elle n'a fait que prendre des précautions vous s'avez. Mais elle est aussi tête de mule. Vous êtes?

\- Je suis Travis Manawa. Voici mon épouse Maddison, son fils Nick, sa fille Alicia, mon fils Chris et une jeune fille que nous avons recueillie, Ofelia. Moi et mon épouse sommes ex- enseignants, nos enfants sont encore étudiant et Ofelia est fille de barbier. Nous ne représentons aucune menace. dit Travisé d'une traite.

\- Mais on m'a dit que votre fille avait été mordu non? ajouta Pike.

\- Oui, mais pour une étrange raison, elle ne s'est toujours pas transformée. dit ma mère.

\- Oui, en fait la raison est obscure pour nous aussi vous savez, mais nous savons pourquoi en quelque sorte, votre fille n'a pas réagit à la morsure. Votre fille est née avec le sang noir n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, comment le savez-vous? l'interrogea ma mère.

\- Nous pensons que cela aurait un rapport avec le système immunitaire. Quand l'on né avec le sang noir, cela signifie que nos globules blancs sont deux fois plus forts, deux fois plus et s'adapte facilement à l'environnement dans lequel on est exposé. De plus, la cicatrisation est beaucoup plus rapide qu'à la normal. Enfin, c'est ce que nous pensons. Mais il reste tout de même des centaines de possibilités.

\- Votre théorie tient la route vous savez? dit Chris qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis notre arrivée.

\- Elyza vous montrera où vous dormirez et aidera les deux plus jeunes à tirer.

Il se leva et partit dans une autre pièce. Elyza nous regardait de haut. Elle partit, nous comprîmes que nous devions la suivre. Elle sortit hors de la maison et nous pûmes voir plein d'autres petits bungalows. Elle s'arrêta devant deux bungalow. Nous avions décidé de se séparer les filles avec les filles, et les gars avec les gars. Elyza nous laissa seuls, encore une fois. Nous en profitâmes pour visiter nos bungalows. Ils étaient plutôt grands. Il y avait deux chambres avec des lits queens, une salle de bain complète, une cuisine toute prête à être utilisée, une salle à manger et un salon dans lequel se trouvait une télévision et un ordinateur. Toutes les fenêtres étaient munies de barreaux de sécurités, et la porte aussi, mais elle avait trois verrous. C'est comme si le propriétaire de cette maison avait déjà envisagé la situation actuelle et s'y était préparé.

 **Un chapitre un peu plus court pardon. Je vais tenter de me ?**


End file.
